Binding of Truth
by iTorchic
Summary: This story is up for adoption please let me know if you want to adopt this!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! iTorchic is here with my SECOND FMA fic! WEWT! So, since my first story, 'Falling into Myself', is coming to a close soon, I thought I would start writing my next fic! So, this one is where...... wait. I probably shouldn't tell you the story yet! I'll just make you all suffer by having you wait for each chapter! Aren't I wonderful?! =D**

**This first chapter will not be in anyone's point of view! The chapters after this will though!**

**So, I would like to present without further ado, the first chapter of 'Binding of Truth'!**

Binding of Truth

Chapter 1

"Hey Al?"

"Yes Brother?" his brother called back.

"I'm going to the library for a bit." Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, finally had a day off. The reason? Colonel Roy Mustang was out 'sick' and First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye had gone to see how the Colonel was doing. Edward could only smirk, thinking of how many bullet holes would be in the Colonel's walls before he would start to work on his neglected paperwork. Thanks to Mustang's shirking, Edward finally had some time to relax, which meant that it was a one trip stop to the library to indulge on his favorite books for a few hours.

"Alright Brother! I'll meet you there in about a half hour!" Alphonse Elric replied. Alphonse was a year younger than Edward, but about double the height of his older sibling. Due to a rebound during their attempt to bring their mother back fro the dead, Edward had lost his left leg while Alphonse had lost his entire body to the gate. Edward brought back Alphonse's soul in exchange for his right arm so Alphonse was literally a walking suit of armor.

It wasn't a long trip to the library, and Edward grinned. While others would normally go and stay at home or hang out with friends on an off-day, the one place you could find Edward at was at a library. Sadly, being in East City meant that he couldn't enjoy the expansive military library in Central. He shrugged as he meandered around the city before stopping in front of the public library.

'_There's books here, so it's the best I can do for now_.' He thought as he walked up and pushed open the door. There was a small 'jingle' from the bell attached to the door and he walked inside, immediately heading to the non-fiction part of the library.

'_Already read most of these_.' Edward thought with a sigh as he sat down at a table.

"I'm sorry, but are you the Fullmetal Alchemist?" A voice asked. Edward turned around to see a man smiling nicely at him.

"Yeah, I'm Edward Elric." He replied, staring at the man. He had an unruly beard and even more unruly hair; he held a red book in his arm.

"Good! I have heard of your quest and I think I may have something that could help you." The man said in a hushed tone and Edward stiffened.

'_How does he know about our quest for the stone?!_' Edward thought frantically, however he simply nodded calmly while the man led him towards the back of the library.

"So where is your brother?" The man asked. Edward was a little suspicious that this random man knew so much about him, but he followed anyway.

"He was going to meet me here in about fifteen minutes." Edward replied cautiously. He looked around: the back of the library was pretty dark while some of the lights flickered. It was completely void of anyone else; there were just mountains of books scattered everywhere. The stranger stopped when they got to a corner of the library that was surrounded by shelves of books and it only held one light.

"I found something in this book that may help you on your journey." He said and Edward gave him a glance before looking down at the plain red book that was being presented to him; cautiously taking it from it's owner. As he flipped through the pages, he grew angrier as each and every page was blank.

"What sort of a trick is this?!" He said angrily and the man only smirked.

"You didn't notice the inside cover." He said simply and Edward flipped back to the front of the book and stared at it in disbelief. Engraved on inside over was an eccentric transmutation circle made of gold ink.

"What is this?" Edward murmured and he put his human fingers down onto the circle; but a jolt of pain coursed through his entire body as soon as his flesh touched the ink. Edward looked at the man who was now grinning sinisterly at him as the transmutation circle began to glow.

"I've heard you like books, so I think you'll like this." The man laughed and Edward felt another surge of pain travel through his torso and he could feel his energy drain.

"What the hell.....are you doing?" Edward grunted and he could see the man smirk.

"Being a good book keeper." There was another big flash of red light and the book fell with a THUD onto the soft, carpeted floor.

'_Brother must have gone to the public library_.' Alphonse thought as he walked through the streets of East City. He found the library without trouble, but he hadn't found his brother. After wandering around in the science section, he went up to the librarian.

"Excuse me ma'am, but did you see a teen who wore a red jacket with blonde hair and gold eyes come in here?"

"Well..." The librarian pondered the question for a moment, "Actually yes! He wandered in the non-fiction section but he seemed annoyed. He sat down at one of the tables until a middle aged man came over with a red book. They both went towards the back of the library. There were two flashing lights, but they haven't come back up here for awhile."

Alphonse said thank you before rushing towards the back of the library. He couldn't see his brother anywhere and we was starting to get worried.

"There isn't even a back exit..." Alphonse murmured to himself and wandered around the shelves until he saw the man that the librarian had said Edward went with. He was carrying a red book with a metal binding and a symbol on the front cover.

"Hello? Sir?!" Alphonse called out and the man looked over at him and panicked.

"You're not going to get him back, Alphonse Elric!" The man shouted and ran while Alphonse immediately chased after him. The suit of armor jumped and dodged books that were thrown at him in an attempt to slow him down but the attempted escape was in vain. The librarian had heard the ruckus and had called the military and they were on their way, which would hardly take two minutes due to headquarters being so close.

After reinforcements arrived, which was Mustang and his crew, the man was now cornered in the back of the library.

"What is going on Alphonse?" Mustang asked as he glared at the man who was clutching the same red book with the metal binding.

"He did something to brother!" Alphonse replied and the Colonel was about to snap his fingers when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to look at Hawkeye who was glaring at him.

"We're surrounded by paper sir, you'll set the whole place ablaze." the Lieutenant sighed and the Colonel sighed.

"You're under arrest sir, please put your hands up and we won't hurt you." Mustang said, turning back to the man. Shakily, he set the book down and got on his knees while Havoc and the other officers went to go arrest him.

"Did he say anything about what he did to Edward?" Hawkeye asked gently asked Alphonse and the armor shook his head.

"He just said that we wouldn't be able to get him back." Alphonse whimpered and Hawkeye turned to Mustang.

"We'll do a full investigation on this as soon as possible."

**Oh no! Edward! I think writing fan fics have affected me because I think I'm a bit of a sadist now. It seems that Mustang miraculously ((I spelled this right on the first try! =D )) got better from his illness! So, please review and I hoped you liked this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! I hope you guys liked the first chapter! I've been looking forward to writing this story! **

**Sadly, I've had writers block for 'Falling into Myself' and I'm not sure where I should take it. I'll probably have Chapter 23 up by the end of the week.**

**School starts on Tuesday! YAY! Anime and Writing clubs, here I come! **

**Okay, so now it is time to answer my reviewers!**

**Horselvr4evr123: It's fun to torture them because it makes for a good story PLUS if you're angry when you're writing it, then you can vent! =D Even if they end up dying, at least they could have overcome at least a part of torturing!**

**Or maybe he used the age old excuse of getting out of school and Hawkeye caught him. XD heheheheh. I actually got away with faking sick a few times last year! I'm good at acting =3**

**LovesStories: You must read this chapter to find out! Yay! My story is interesting! =D And as you can see by this chapter, I did write more! =D**

**Hostile Silence: Well, it involves alchemy and a book and Edward disappearing....... plus if you notice the title of the fan fic. There's also the little detail about the man's book. If you notice that before Edward touched the transmutation circle, it was a normal book! Now read what the details of the book are after Alphonse arrives! I like to give little hints about where the story is headed in most of my stories! A lot of it is hidden in the title! ;)**

**Chibichan!: Perhaps. I just hope that Hawkeye didn't murder the girl.......**

**That's because Edward is perfect for torture! He's already on the brink of possibly being insane, he's a kid, he travels around a lot, and it all fits together!**

**colorfulquirkcutieanimefan: Wait no longer! Chapter 2 to the rescue! =D**

**You're Welcome! I have gotten better at grammar and I won my school spelling bee and made it to the district spelling bee a few years ago! Getting reviews makes my day! =D**

**Enjoy Chapter two of 'Binding of Truth'!**

Binding of Truth

Chapter 2

"Hey Colonel, what about this book?"

"What?" Havoc had walked up to the three holding the strange red book that the man had been carrying. Mustang took the book from Havoc but he immediately dropped it and glared at it on the floor.

"Sir, why are you glaring at a book?" Hawkeye asked while everyone looked at Mustang and trying to stifle laughter.

"That book shocked me!" Mustang exclaimed and continued glaring at the book.

"You haven't even looked inside of it yet!" Havoc laughed, "How can it shock you so much?"

"I meant by electrical shock." Mustang grumbled and Havoc laughed again.

"But how could it shock you if you didn't even touch the metal binding of the book?" Alphonse asked and everyone looked at Alphonse before looking down at the book again.

It was cover down on the floor and it _seemed_ pretty harmless.

"Maybe it has alchemy in it." Hawkeye suggested.

"Perhaps. Alphonse, pick up the book." Mustang said and Alphonse jumped in surprise from the sudden command.

"What?! Why do I have to do it?!"

"Because if it tries it again then you won't get hurt like we would." The colonel replied and Alphonse sighed before reaching down to pick up the book. Everyone waited, but nothing happened this time. Alphonse brought it up towards his helmet and looked at the cover.

"It has the symbol on it!" He exclaimed and the three military officers looked at him, "I mean, it has our teacher's symbol on the front!" Alphonse passed the book to the Flame Alchemist.

"You mean the symbol that is on the back of Edward's jacket?" Havoc asked and the armor nodded.

"This damn thing won't open!" Mustang growled as he tried to pry the book open to no avail. All of them could have sworn that they heard laughing at the Colonel's feeble attempts.

"Sir, there isn't even a lock on the book." Hawkeye sighed and he glared at her.

"The suspect must have used alchemy to protect the book." Mustang grumbled and set the book on the table. No one noticed that Alphonse picked up the book.

"Stop blaming the book for your problem Colonel." Havoc snickered and Mustang shot him a glare.

"Sir, hand me your gloves."

"What?! Why Lieutenant?!" Mustang exclaimed.

"Because your temper is flaring again and you're bound to blow something up if you have your gloves on." Riza replied and Mustang sighed as he handed his gloves to the female officer.

"Hey, it opened!" Alphonse exclaimed and the three turned to see Alphonse with the open book in his hands and Mustang's mouth was agape.

"How did he get it open?!" He exclaimed and Alphonse shrugged,

"I just opened up the cover of the book and it opened easily." Alphonse set the book on the table and everyone stared down at it.

"It's completely blank!" Havoc exclaimed as Alphonse flipped through the pages.

"There aren't any transmutation circles in here." Mustang murmured but Alphonse looked at the inside of the front cover.

"Well, there is at least one." Havoc said and was about to touch it when Alphonse swat the hand away. Sadly, due to it being a hard swat by a metal hand, Havoc's hand was now throbbing.

"What was that for?!" Havoc exclaimed angrily, clutching his now red hand.

"I know that transmutation circle!" Alphonse exclaimed and looked around quickly. Seeing that no one else was around and the other members of the military had left already, he took off his helmet revealing his blood seal.

"They're exactly the same!" Hawkeye gasped.

"Took you long enough." A voice exclaimed angrily. The four looked around to see that no one else was around. "Down here!" They looked down at the book to see a ink picture of Edward on the page that was previously blank.

"Brother?!" Alphonse exclaimed and to everyone's surprise, the picture grinned. It moved.

"Al! I'm so glad to see you!" The book exclaimed and the drawing walked up closer so now only the shoulders and above was visible.

"Is it strange that there is a book talking to us?" Havoc asked weakly and Mustang nodded, still staring at the book.

"So if the circle is the same, then Edward's soul is trapped in the book." Hawkeye pondered aloud and Edward nodded while scowling.

"How the hell am I supposed to get out of here?! " Edward groaned and Mustang's face lit up happily after a moment.

"Sir, you are not burning Edward."

"So much for my good idea." the Colonel muttered and Edward glared at him.

"I would kick your ass right now if I wasn't trapped in here!" Edward screamed and Hawkeye rolled her eyes while Havoc snickered.

"Brother! You have to be quiet! We're in a library!" Alphonse sighed and Edward quieted down but wasn't very happy.

"There is some good news chief!" Havoc said happily and Edward looked to him and lifted an eyebrow, "You've always loved books so this should be wonderful for you!"

This comment was replied with a glare and Havoc hiding behind Alphonse.

"So, are we going back to headquarters?" Edward asked impatiently and Mustang nodded.

"How are we going to explain this situation?" Havoc asked and the Colonel shrugged.

"Perhaps Fullmetal could stay quiet until we reach my office." Mustang mused and Edward snorted.

"Brother! Please!" Alphonse sighed and Edward sighed as well.

"We should probably get going sir." Hawkeye said and Mustang looked at her before nodding.

"Let Al carry me or I'll shock Mustang again." Edward said and Mustang glared at him.

"So that was you." He grumbled and Edward stuck his tongue out at him. Mustang closed the book cover and they could hear the muffled yells of Edward Elric and the Fire Colonel smirked.

"If I knew I could mute Edward Elric, I would have done it years ago." He muttered with a smirk while Hawkeye and Alphonse glared at him. "What?! He has to stay quiet anyway!" Alphonse grabbed the book off of the table and the group headed off to Eastern Headquarters.

**Edit: Sorry about it cutting off like that! Microsoft Word screwed up the end of the chapter and I didn't notice! Sorry!**

**So, poor Edward! He's trapped in a book! But, where's his body?! Find out in the next chapter of: 'Binding of Truth'! (I feel like the pokemon announcer guy XD ))**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm back! The site wouldn't let me submit any documents for awhile because of some internal error or something so that's why I haven't been able to update any of my stories!**

**Now, I shall review the reviews!**

**Hostile Silence: Yes, I guess you could keep Ed silent, but he'd probably murder you. DEATH BY PAPERCUTS!!!!!**

**iFlygon: Shut up! The site messed it up and I fixed it! =P Yes, high school is epic. YAY! I like being unexpected, it's basically my personality! I thought that having Edward trapped in a book would be something that no one had done before so I wanted to make something extremely unique and this is one of the things I came up with! I have other FMA fics that I'm starting to plot now! =D**

**Horselvr4evr123: Wow, I'm surprised that people weren't wondering that! XD I'll update as much as I can. I can't promise that it will come more than once a week. September will be chaotic for me with school starting, clubs starting up, and homecoming even! I'll also be in training for my school powderpuff football game for homecoming. My grade is going to beat those dang seniors. =D (I'm a sophomore XD)**

**So, now that I've reviewed the reviews, we can start the chapter! Enjoy chapter 3!**

Binding of Truth

Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ed's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was trapped in a book. _A DAMN BOOK!!!!!!! _Damn that karma...... I wasn't even in something that could actually move on its own let alone do much. Sure, I loved to read and I usually tuned everything out while reading BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WANTED TO BE INSIDE OF A BOOK!

Besides, it's just an endless white space around me unless my cover is open. Then it's like....... how can I put this......... if you look out of a building through a very large window without the separator in-between. I think that's the best way to put this: it's like a window between where I am and where the rest of the world is except everyone is much bigger than usual. Also: I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE ALL THINKING! I AM NOT SHORT! THIS DAMN BOOK MAKES EVERYONE SUPER HUGE AND I STAYED THE SAME, TALL, HEIGHT!

After Colonel Bastard _rudely_ closed the cover, I just yelled for a bit before lying down. Reaching up my right arm towards the 'sky', I groaned. Even when I'm trapped in a book, I still have my automail. However, I did notice after awhile that I could never really fall asleep although I was extremely bored. This is probably the way how Al feels all the time. Wait- oh no. I was trapped in here. Al was still trapped in his armor. We were stuck and there isn't a way out of it now. We _both_ had to get our bodies back.

Getting your soul transferred is.......an interesting and disturbing experience. I'm somewhat glad that Al doesn't remember it. When I first put my hand on that transmutation circle, I felt a jolt of energy racking my body. It was as if my entire body was getting ripped from me as my energy drained and I had no say in it. It wasn't even a simple soul binding transmutation circle! I hadn't seen it so how was I supposed to know what it was?! Next thing I knew, I fell in here. I wandered around and looked for the gate. I thought that I had ended up at Truth's toll way but apparently I wasn't. It seemed like forever before I actually heard someone. After a couple minutes, I guessed that it was Havoc and by that and the fact he was asking the colonel about a book, I figured I was being passed to him. Couldn't let him do that! I clapped my hands together and slammed it on the 'ground' and I saw alchemic sparks but nothing happened. I felt a rush go to my head and a sudden halt and I was ready to puke! I thought I saw something move in front of me but I didn't want anything else coming in here! I heard the Colonel's voice more clearly now and he was whining about a book 'shocking' him. I snickered before actually realizing that _I_ was the book that they were talking about.

It had to sink in for a moment before I had realized what had happened: I was trapped in a book. Next thing I knew, Alphonse was looking somewhere off to the side, which I guessed was the inside cover.

"Hey, I know that transmutation circle!" I heard him exclaim and that's where the revised edition of what happened to me came into play: I was a _soul_ trapped in a book. I saw Al take off his helmet and Hawkeye exclaim something.

"IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" I yelled and the small group that was surrounding the book looked up, and away from me. "Down here!"

"Brother?!"

"Al! I'm so glad to see you!" I sighed happily and walked up further towards the 'glass' was. Havoc asked something and the Colonel nodded while Hawkeye said something along the lines of my soul being trapped in here.

Things proceeded by Colonel Flame boy trying to kill me by arson and then them slamming my book shut. Now, I'm alone in this damn white space with nothing to do. It's been about a half hour now and since I can't really sleep and there's nothing to eat, even though I wouldn't be able to if I tried, it is extremely boring. I'm just lying on the floor with my eyes closed....

"Fullmetal!"

"WAAH?!" I jumped and opened my eyes to see the Colonel and his lackeys along with Al staring at me. "You could have given me more warning you bastard!" I yelled and I could see the others' looks of amazement who hadn't known what had happened.

"What were you doing brother?" Al asked and I looked at him.

"Well, I've laid down for awhile. That's it. The only thing in here is you guys all staring at me." I replied.

"Maybe we could draw some stuff for you to keep yourself busy with!" Fuery suggested and the Colonel and Havoc now had evil smirks on their faces. Shit.

-5 minutes later-

I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE DAMN BASTARDS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!!!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Mustang's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Who knew that Fullmetal could pull off wearing a tutu, moustache, and rubber duck inner tube could look so well on him!? Granted, he was extremely mad at us but we knew he couldn't hurt us until he got out. I could always court marshal him if he harms me.

There's also the matter of _actually_ getting Edward out. The Elric brothers were now both souls that were trapped in usual-inanimate objects. It would be almost completely impossible for them to keep looking for the philosopher's stone now plus, how would the higher ups understand what happened? They didn't even know about the younger elric's condition, so how could I explain that the Fullmetal Alchemist's soul was now trapped in a book. They _both_ would be sent to laboratories.

As much as the runt annoys me, it wouldn't be right for him, or his brother, be taken. I would probably say that he was MIA after a mission. Or maybe at least kidnapped on his day off...

"WILL YOU GET THIS CRAP OFF ME?!" Oh right. Speaking of the midget...

"But Brother! What if we erase you!?" Alphonse exclaimed. That brought up a good point. What if something _did_ happen?

"Fine then." Fullmetal grumbled. "At least give me something to get this stuff off!"

"Alright Fullmetal." I said with a chuckle. I looked over at my subordinates for ideas and they shrugged. Now, I'm not the best at drawing so this could end up being worse than it is now. I was amazed about how Havoc could draw so well. After a moment of thinking, I decided on what I should draw.

- A few scribbles later-

"Colonel, what is that?"

"It looks like a horse with a sombrero."

"No, it's more like a futuristic car."

"It was supposed to be scissors!" I exclaimed. I thought I did a good job! Apparently, my subordinates don't know what pair of scissors looks like.

"Sir, perhaps you should let me draw." Hawkeye said and took the pencil out of my hand and Fullmetal smirked at me. I would have torched him, but Hawkeye still kept my gloves hostage. Hawkeye erased the scissors, which I had been proud of, and drew another set.

"Thanks Hawkeye!" Fullmetal said happily as he grabbed the scissors and I glared at him.

"What was wrong with the scissors I drew?!" I asked angrily and he laughed. He _laughed_. "That was a pair of scissors? It looked like a messed up telephone!"

"Shut it shrimp or I'll erase your mouth."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHIRMP?!" I grabbed for the pencil in Hawkeye's hand but she put it _just_ out of reach. Just one little line from the eraser and Edward's ranting would be muted. Why does Hawkeye torture me so much? First it's paperwork, and now when I can actually get some peace and quiet when Fullmetal is in the room, she denies it!

Edward got out of the hilarious get-up that he was in, and was now just sitting and looking at us. It still seemed a bit strange that we were talking to a book, but it wasn't shocking. Knowing the Elric brothers meant that unusual and nearly impossible things were bound to happen. I mean, a child prodigy and his younger brother nearly completed human transmutation but there was a rebound. The older brother loses a leg while the younger brother loses his entire body. The older brother trades his right arm for his brother's soul which he seals onto a suit of armor. Isn't that a normal and life for only being about ten or eleven years old?

"So what are we going to do now?" Edward asked while we were just sitting around my desk, which was still piled up with paperwork, and we were silent until the teen's interruption.

"Well, we would have to interrogate the man who apparently trapped you in the book, so we'll just have to wait." I replied and Fullmetal grumbled and fell down with a sigh.

"Well, what am I going to do until we interrogate the guy and get me back to normal?"

"Well, we decided we would send you and your brother with some military personnel in Resembool..."

**Who will it be?! Poor Edo! I wonder what he would look like while wearing a moustache....... *ponders***

**Well, please review people! **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I can't come up with a plot for this story so I'm putting it up for adoption! Send me a message if you want to adopt this poor abandoned story!

Thanks!

~iTorchic


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I can't come up with a plot for this story so I'm putting it up for adoption! Send me a message if you want to adopt this poor abandoned story!

Thanks!

~iTorchic


End file.
